The Olympic sport of bobsleigh is a popular event but outside of people training for the Olympics, there are very few people practicing this sport. It requires a long and very expensive slide and extensive training. Moreover, the bobsleigh itself is quite expensive which doesn't make the sport very attractive to people looking for a leisure activity to do on week ends.